1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical instruments, particularly to a surgical collector and extractor for specimen removal in surgical procedures such as those directed to removal of or operation upon the gall bladder, appendices, ectopic pregnancies, uterine mycmas, ovaries and the like. The invention further relates to a surgical collector and extractor particularly useful for the laparoscopic removal of large specimens, such as those intended to be removed in the foregoing procedures and in others, whether in the gynecological or general surgery fields.
2. Description of the Background
Laparoscopic surgical procedures generally involve the use of one or more small incisions in the body of the patient, with many advantages including minimum trauma to the patient and more rapid and complete recovery from the surgical procedure. Because of their tremendous advantages, laparoscopic surgical procedures have become more and more popular and are expected to be even more widely used in the future.
In the utilization of laparoscopic procedures for removal of large specimens, problems arise because of the difficulty in removing such large specimens through the small incisions utilized in the laparoscopic procedure.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a ne and improved surgical collector and extractor for specimen removal, especially in a laparoscopic surgical procedure, and to provide a method for the removal of large specimens through small incisions.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved surgical collector and extractor for specimen removal in laparoscopic procedures, which can be employed in parts of the body where extractors heretofore available could not be utilized.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a surgical collector and extractor which sometimes allows for removal of large specimens by simply dilating the incision site rather than surgically excising it.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a means which may be utilized during a laparoscopic procedure to remove the entire large specimen together with all of the fluids and tissue to be contained therein.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a sac which can be utilized in a laparoscopic procedure and which is not reflective in a manner to cause blooming on the video screen usually utilized by the surgeon in performing the laparoscopic procedure.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a sac for laparoscopic surgery which is provided with an opening for collection of large specimens and fluids, which protects the operation site from contact with such specimen and fluids, and which provides an open orifice even when the sac is rotated within the abdomen.